The Animals Strike Back
| season = 2 | number = 19 | prod code = 2RAG09 | writer = Rocky Russo & Jeremy Sosenko | director = Paul Lee | airdate = October 29, 2013 | image =File:ANIMALS_STRIKE_BACK.png | previous = Little Boy Malloy | next = Scared Straight }} is an episode of Brickleberry. It originally aired on October 29, 2013. Plot It's Earth Day, and also another anniversary of the day that Malloy's parents were killed, and as the viewer knows from the pilot episode, Steve was responsible. In an act to honor Earth Day, Malloy drives around a Prius, in the process running over many animals (since he couldn't see anything while driving due to his short height), angering Moose Nazir into abducting Malloy and propagandizing him into accepting that he should revolt against the humans, and then Nazir admits to Malloy that a ranger killed his parents. Funny Moments * Woody: '''"Jar Jar Binks, what are you doing in my room?" ** '''Woody as Jar Jar: "Meesa like! Meesa like you!" ** Woody: '(pours lotion onto his Jar Jar puppet-wearing right hand) "Jar Jar, what are you doing? Jar Jar, this is crazy!" (starts jerking his dick off) "Stop, stop, don't stop, aaaahhh...ah, that feels good" * '''Woody: 'that Ethel and Denzel picked a horribly filthy and unhealthy cat and rat ''JESUS CHRIST! When I said scab animals, I didn't literally mean animals with scabs on them! Does that cat have FELINE AIDS?!! ** ''cat gets a stroke and collapses '' ** '''Denzel: [disappointed] Nah, just regular AIDS. * Woody: [sees a husband and wife leaving in their car] Where're you going? You just got here! ** Male Tourist: '''Hey! No one wants to go to a park without animals. ** '''Male Tourist's Wife: '''Yeah, it's like going to a Lakers game and '''not getting gang-banged by the team while my husband pulls the car around. ** Male Tourist: Yeah! [pause] What she say? [Woody throws a rock at their car window] * Connie: '[''thinking she's the one who killed Malloy's parents] Attention, animals! ** [The animals and Malloy all turn their attention to her] ** '''Connie: I, am.... ** Steve: [runs up and covers her mouth] A BLOATED GINGER SHE-BEAST!!!!! But also, completely innocent. ** Connie: That first part was kinda mean. Trivia * As seen in the gallery, you can see that Steve's video he edited to frame Connie to show to Connie herself, his face is visible after he ran over the 2 bears since the Connie's head cut-out fell off. Not too surprising though given Steve's done even stupider things than that. Pop Culture References *The episode's title is a Star Wars reference to The Empire Strikes Back. *Another Star Wars reference. Woody has a sexual fixation on ''Jar Jar Binks, ''and the lotion sprayer he uses to put into "Jar Jar"'s mouth is modeled after a droid with the same shape as R2-D2. *Malloy, after listening to Moose Nazir make pathetic jokes that make no sense at all, asks if these are Tyler Perry's jokes. *Gary the Raccoon's voice is an impersonation of the well known homosexual Paul Lynde. Gallery Woody and jar jar cream.png Cute puppy eating spaghetti.png Bees.png Woody jar jar meesa like you.png Carma1.png Carma2.png Carma3.png FAIL.png Videos Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Malloy Category:Episodes focusing on Steve